Since "Birth Defects" sponsored by the National Foundation has stopped its publication, and "Teratology Lookout" sponsored by the Swedish government has greatly restricted its circulation, the lines of interdisciplinary communication between scientists in biology, dentistry, and medicine interested in birth defects including cranio- facial malformations is seriously threatened. For this reason the "Teratology Journal" is greatly expanding its scope by adding new sections to the Journal, while in addition it wants to become an international Journal. A new editorial staff has been recruited in the U.S., Europe and Japan. In this application support is requested to enable the Journal to execute the plans outlined in this proposal and to maintain and strengthen the interdisciplinary communication between scientists interested in cranio-facial malformations and birth defects in general.